<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Claws by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484031">Bloody Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible date night, James, a usually bubbly man, runs away from the police and meets a horrible monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>monster/original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dates with Bloody Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”</p><p> A bubbly man waves his hand to the rest of his co-workers, smiling as he exits the room.  One out of sight from his fellow coworkers, his smile immediately droops into a slight frown.</p><p>He sighs as he enters his car, remembering that he has a date with his boyfriend later that night. He takes his phone out of his pocket, throwing it onto the passenger seat. He sets his rear onto the driver's seat, taking his keys and revving the small automobile. He begins to drive back home, then his eyes light up when, in the corner of his eye, he spots his phone light up. He ignores the message, though, and keeps on driving down the busy highway, phone lighting up with multiple notifications on the way.</p><p>It takes at least a few tens of minutes for him to arrive home. When he enters his musty apartment, he finally decides to take a look at his phone. His feed is filled with his boyfriend’s messages, all commanding him to answer. He’s about to throw his phone to the other side of the living room when he gets a call. It’s his boyfriend. Reluctantly, he answers the call.</p><p>Instantly, he’s bombarded by screams, “James, why didn’t you answer! I’ve been texting you for forever! What were you doing!”</p><p>James sighs, “Relax, Xander, I just got off work.” James shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing himself a small meal of cereal. “And I’m tired, so could you just let me relax.”</p><p>“Relax?! How am I supposed to fucking relax when you could be off fucking with some other guy, huh?!” He takes a deep breath, “listen, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lost my temper there. It’s just… you know how self conscious I am. I need to know where you are. It scares me.”</p><p>Xander has always been protective, even when it wasn’t needed. Xander’s  been in multiple relationships before, and they’ve all cheated on him. So, basically, he has trust issues. He needs to know where James is at all times, even if he knows he’s at work. It does frustrate James sometimes, but he understands why Xander is so protective. It’s hard, having someone cheat on you. </p><p>James wouldn’t know, though.</p><p> Xander sighs, “Just remember our date tonight. Remember, it’s at your favorite pizza place to eat, Mochelli’s” he adds a small, childish flare to the end of his sentence.</p><p>James sighs, “Yeah, I remember. Okay, bye. I love you.”</p><p>Xander sends James audible kisses through the phone, “Love you too, babe.”</p><p>James shuts off his phone, sitting at the dinner table with his cereal. He takes a big bite, letting his mind wander. He just wants to break up with his boyfriend, but he knows how dependent Xander is on him. It’s unhealthy, but he loves Xander, and he would do anything just to keep him happy. So for now, James just keeps on going with the flow. </p><p>James sighs, “I really need to break up with him.”</p><p>James sets his mind to it. He’s going to break up with Xander after the date. Even though it seems cruel, he just can’t keep the relationship up. It’ll be better for the both of them.</p><p>James finishes the rest of his meal with thoughts about Xander rushing through his head. He thoughtlessly tosses the bowl into the sink. He looks at the clock, two more hours until the date. He walks into the closet.</p><p> If he’s going to break up with Xander, he’s going to do it in style. James picks out a fairly simple outfit, a monochrome one. It’s casual, nothing too fancy. It’s just a pizza place after all. James walks over to the mirror, inspecting his face. He frowns. He needs to touch up. </p><p>James enters his bathroom. Instantly, he goes to the mirror, takes a razor, and starts shaving. Once he’s finished, he takes a handful of warm water and splashes his face. James takes another look at himself.</p><p>He sighs, “better.”</p><p>James checks his phone and groans, “What the fuck! I still have an hour!”</p><p>With an hour left until his date, James sits down onto the couch. He grabs the remote and turns on his favorite channel, and while it may be a kids channel, he still watches it. Many people, including his boyfriend, have told him it was childish or silly, but James thinks it’s nice. It’s nice to remember from time to time what it’s like, being a child.</p><p>As soon as James begins to finally let his mind focus on the show, an alarm on his phone goes off. Oh, he thinks, I forgot I put an alarm. James double checks the time. Yup, it’s time for the date. </p><p>James groans as he rises from the comfy couch. He takes his keys and walks towards the door, but before leaving the room, he takes his handy switchblade. Hes a gay man after all. He needs to be safe just in case some asshole decide to mess with him.</p><p>The ride to Mochelli’s was short, for James’ home was only a few blocks away. Once he arrives at the place, James can see Xander in the distance. He gives him a little friendly smile and wave, but Xander doesn’t seem too pleased. </p><p>James approaches Xander, and Xander scoffs, “You’re late.”</p><p>James furrows his brow, “what do you mean? I got here on time. It’s 8 p.m. that’s when you wanted to meet, right?”</p><p>Xander scoffs, “look at the time again.”</p><p>James groans as he takes his phone from his pocket to check the time.</p><p>“So?” James shrugs, “it’s only 8:05. I don’t see the problem.”</p><p>Xander pushes his brows together, “I told you to be here on time, and you weren’t.” James gives him a little sorry before Xander shakes his head, “whatever, let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>Xander takes James’ hand into his as they enter the restaurant. When James enters the restaurant, his nostrils are bombarded by the familiar, delicious smell of pizza, a smile spreading across his face. Xander leads James to their seats, and Xander lets go of James’ hand to pick up the menu. James knows what to get though. He always orders the same thing, a small, basic cheese pizza.</p><p>When the waiter arrives, he and James give each other a friendly hello. James orders his meal and Xander quickly follows along. The waiter leaves with their orders messily written onto a notepad. James gives Xander a smile, but he doesn’t reciprocate one back. </p><p>“Do you know him?” Xander asks.</p><p>James scoffs, “of course I know him. I go here at least a few times a month. Everyone here knows me; I’m a regular after all.”</p><p>“Still, it rubs me the wrong way. You two were just so friendly with each other. Just make sure not to do it again, please.” </p><p>James smiles as he takes his hand into Xander’s, “whatever makes you happy.”</p><p>Xander gives James a soft smile as the waiter comes back with their food. James’ eyes light up at the sight. Even though he’s had this pizza a million times by now, he still treats everyone like it’s his first. </p><p>James takes a slice, the most appealing one, and takes a bite. He practically moans as the melted cheese hits his tongue. It’s heaven on earth. Xander smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. You know, it’s times like these that make James think that he could stay in this relationship. But alas, these moments come too rare for them to stay together.</p><p>Halfway through the meal, the waiter comes back. Instantly, the waiter starts trying to flirt with James. He bites his lip as he asks them how their day has been. He eyes James’ body up and down. And while James seems oblivious to everything going on around him, too focused on the pizza, Xander seems to be picking up everything.</p><p>Xander sets his pizza down and rises from his seat. James sees this and instantly goes into a rush of panic. Nothing could ever prepare James for what would happen next. Xander reeled his arm back, and he threw a hard punch at the waiter. Instantly, the waiter fell onto the ground, blood streaking his face.</p><p>James rushes to the waiter’s aid, kneeling beside him. He shouts, “Xander, what the fuck!”</p><p>Xander spits at the bloody man, “Don't talk to my boyfriend ever again! You hear me!”</p><p>The waiter wipes his wet nose, screaming “What the fuck!”</p><p>Suddenly, arms and hands grab at Xander’s body. They pin him down onto the ground, practically smashing his face into the floor. </p><p>Xander shouts, “Get the fuck off me!”</p><p>The men restraining him calmly say, “I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to leave this establishment. Right… now!”</p><p>The two men push Xander out of the building, soon guiding James out too. Immediately, James shouts at Xander.</p><p>“What the fuck, Xander! He was just asking how our food was, and you sock him right in the face?!”</p><p>Xander scoffs, “You should have seen how he was looking at you. He was practically fucking you with his eyes.”</p><p>James folds his arms, “whatever, let’s just go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”</p><p>The ride back home was awkward. Neither man spoke, and the only sound came from the radio. Occasionally, James would eye Xander. He wondered if he should just break up with him now. It does seem like a good time. But for some goddamn reason, James drove him back to his own apartment. </p><p>James entered his apartment, switching the lights on. James takes a deep breath as he faces Xander. But before he could speak, Xander pulled him in for a deep kiss. James struggles against it, pushing himself away from Xander. Xander’s voice is shaky as he asks what’s wrong.</p><p>“Everything, Xander,” James shouts, “everything is wrong.”</p><p>Xander pulls James in, “W-What do you mean?”</p><p>James can’t even face him right now. After everything he did tonight and all the other countless nights, he’s finally done.</p><p>“A-Are you breaking up with me?”</p><p>James gives a slight nod.</p><p>Xander pushes James away, “I fucking knew it! You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”</p><p>James tilts his head, “Who? Wait, what are you even talking about?”</p><p>“The waiter, dumbass! You’re fucking him aren’t you!” Xander laughs as he inches closer to James.</p><p>James raises his voice, “hell no! He’s just a guy who works there! I don’t even know his name!”</p><p>Xander laughs, pushing James onto the floor, “there you go with your fucking lies! I knew it! You’re a fucking slut, one that instantly hops on any dick they see!”</p><p>James shakes his head, “what the fuck is wrong with you!”</p><p>“Just shut the fuck up already!” Xander screams as he wraps his hands around James’ neck, almost crushing his windpipe. James claws  at Xander’s hands, choking out hoarse cries for him to stop. James begins gagging, and he swears he can feel the pizza coming back up. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he starts seeing fluffy, black shadows cover his vision. </p><p>Suddenly, he remembers. The switchblade. He lowers his hands, reaching for the small blade in his pocket. He takes it out of his pocket, takes out the blade, and stabs at Xander’s belly with all his might. </p><p>Xander screams as James wriggles the blade around, blood spraying all over their clothes. James relentlessly stabs at the body above, shoving the blade in and out. Xander lets go of James’ neck, falling down onto the ground. And in a panic, James pins Xander down, roughly pushing the blade in and out, in and out, in and out.</p><p>James is breathless when he stops shoving the blade deep within Xander. He steps back, looking at Xander’s dull face. Suddenly, everything hits James all at once. He quickly takes the lifeless body into his arms, screaming as he realizes what he’s done. He looks into Xander’s eyes. They’re so… empty. James pulls him into a close hug before laying him back onto the floor, swiping his hand over Xander’s eyes. James steps back. </p><p>Blood, it’s everywhere. James looks at his hands; they’re covered in Xander’s red crimson. Tears begin to trickle down his face, spilling in with the pools of blood. Thoughts rush through James’ head. What the fuck is he going to do!? He just killed someone!? But it was in self-defense, so they wouldn’t arrest him, right!?</p><p>James begins to feel woozy, and he covers his mouth as he feels his dinner come back up. James quickly rushes to the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. He goes to the sink, washes his face, and takes a long, hard look at himself. </p><p>“What have I done?” He mutters to himself.</p><p>His whole train of thought is cut off when he hears knocking at the door. James slowly creeps to the door, taking a peek out into the hallway through the looking glass. </p><p>Shit, it’s the police.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James’ nails dig into his scalp, ruffling his short, brown hair. Knock, knock, knock; more knocks come from the other side of the door. Slowly, James stifles breathing with his hands. He almost gags when he tastes Xander’s red iron taste seep through the cracks of his fingers and into his mouth. James slowly backs away from the door, making sure not to step on any loose floorboards. He backs himself up until he knocks against the cold glass of a window. His eyes frantically search the room for a way of escape, a way to get out. He can’t find anything to save himself with.</p><p>A deep feminine voice echoes through the door, “Sir, we’ve had multiple residents call in. They’ve heard suspicious activity coming from this room.”</p><p>James stays completely silent.</p><p>“If you don’t comply, we’re going to have to forcefully enter this household. I’ll give you ‘till the count of ten: ten, nine eight…”</p><p>James’ hands feel a breeze through a cracked-open window. Figuring that he has no option left, he slowly lifts the cold glass, eyeing the dark ground under him. He takes a deep breath as he shuffles a shaky leg over the ledge. He’s always been afraid of heights, and having to fall from the second story of this building seems like certain death. Even then, he knows what he has to do if he doesn’t want to be locked in a cramped cell for the rest of his life. He forcefully shut his eyes, constantly reminding himself not to look down. </p><p>“Five, four, three…” the voice echos.</p><p>Quickly, James pushes himself off the window, fingers clenching onto the edge of the wooden frame. For some reason, even through his constant reminders to himself, he opens his eyes. It was almost as if his body did it on its own. James loudly wears when he loses his grip on the frame, falling directly onto some freshly planted shrubs. All he can feel is the large, pointy branches stabbing into his skin, and the air being swiftly knocked from his lungs. He writhes as he gasps for air, blood-crusted nails digging into his chest. James coughs up wads of spit mixed with blood, large tears trickling down his already wet cheeks.</p><p>James’ eyes snap upwards when he hears a big BOOM come from the inside of his apartment. A few muffled voices escape from the window. James clutches at his chest as he swallows. Still out of breath, James kicks himself onto his feet, wiping the mess of wood and dirt off his back. He’s stuck limping as he begins walking off into the distance. He leans on the wall for support as he stumbles away from the crime scene. James’ head snaps back when he hears a booming shout echo from his window. It’s feminine, yet it also has this sort of masculinity to it, like a beating drum. The voice points a blinding flashlight right into James’ eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Get back here you sonuvabitch!” the voice retreats into the room.</p><p>James kicks himself into gear, now running as if he were taking a brisk walk. He runs in a straight line, heading directly for the forest he knows is directly behind the mass of an apartment complex. When at the edge of the woodlands, James hears loud bangs come from behind him, but he doesn’t know exactly what they are until he feels a sharp pain shoot right through his right leg. James cries as he stumbles onto the ground, grasping at the bleeding hole in his calf. Clenching his teeth, he pushed himself up to his feet, ripping a loud, hoarse cry from is throat.</p><p>More shots are heard ripping through the bark of the trees, but James still musters forward. Grabbing onto every tree he crosses paths with, he thrashes himself forward. He frantically searches the area for something to hide behind. Eventually, he finds an old, tipped over log with a convenient trench dug underneath it. James wiggles his way under the large log, covering the entrance with some nearby foliage. </p><p>James clenches his eyes and mouth shut, careful not to let even the smallest peep out. His whole body shakes when he hears heavy footsteps pass by him. After what seems like hours of searching, the female officer speaks up, leaning into her walkie-talkie.</p><p>“Dammit, the fucker got away.” </p><p>A deep voice replied, sounding a bit static, “What do you mean he got away?!”</p><p>The female officer grunts, “How the fuck should I know?! He just vanished, okay! Even shot him in the leg to slow him down.”</p><p>The burly voice from the radio shouts, “You shot him?!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The man grunts, “You’re going to be in deep shit! Ya hear me, Mrs. Parks! Get back here this instant! We have shit to do!”</p><p>Mrs. Parks bites her lip, “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>She turns off her radio with a click, muttering a slight swear under her breath.</p><p>James could feel the vibrations of each and every step the woman took. She passed right by him, completely unaware that the person she was looking for was right under her nose. James waits a few extra minutes to make sure the woman’s completely out of the area. Slowly, he rises from the musty hole, wiping all the gross, wet dirt off his face. James spits out some dirt from his mouth as he limps his way over towards a large pine tree. He slumps down onto the tree, scratching the back of his head with the rough bark. James eyes his hands, both covered in blood, sweat, and grime. </p><p>James hisses. With his adrenaline calming down now, the aftershock of being shot in the leg catches up to him. He cautiously inspects the hole with his fingers. The bullet didn’t go through fully. It’s still embedded deep in his calf. James knows, from many past nights he’s spent on the computer, that the bullet must be taken out. </p><p>James takes a nearby branch, places it between his teeth, and bites as hard as he can. He takes a few deep breaths, clearing his mind of any pain. He teases the entrance of the warm muscle. Carefully, he probes at the wound, biting down hard on the branch. James digs his fingers around, searching for the small bullet. A mantra of hisses and screams are ripped from his throat as dark red blood drips down his leg. He digs around in the mess of bloody muscle until he feels something hard and metal inside. Quickly, James rips through his flesh, removing the bullet from his leg. </p><p>James throws the bloody bullet onto the ground and lets out a shrill scream. Immediately, James tears a piece of his nice pants off, tightly wrapping it around the bloody wound. He hisses when he tightens it just a little too tight, sending a pang of electricity through his leg. Flopping on the tree like a rag doll, James stares into the deep, dark woods. </p><p>Why, why did this have to happen? </p><p>Thoughts rush through James’ head. He bangs his head on the tree’s rough bark.</p><p>“Stupid,” he sobs, “I’m so fucking stupid!”</p><p>What the fuck is he going to do now? He’s on the run from the fucking police for manslaughter! How’s he going to live now? Is he just going to live in a cave like a fucking hermit from now on? He killed someone! He can’t go to jail; he wouldn’t make it a day in there! Shit can’t get any worse.</p><p>James takes his matted hair into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He’s fucked, so, so fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>